


this is a good??

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Bumblebee, Literal Sleeping Together, Past Mind Control, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Episode: s01e14 Out Of His Head, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway im gay, bumblebee is actually like 12 and cute as shit and just wants to be loved, i love my tiny bee son and my fat ho dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: Bumblebee doesn't want to sleep alone after the events of Out Of His Head. So he goes to his carrier for comfort.





	this is a good??

**Author's Note:**

> boy!!! i sure am enjoying rewatching tfp!!! /sarcasm  
> operation breakdown fucks me up every time and i know it just gets worse but BOI THAT ONE IS A DOOZY
> 
> anyway i didnt edit this shit so YEET *throws my shitty fic at you*

It's almost midnight when Ratchet hears a quiet beep from behind him. He turns away from the console he's working on with a soft and hopefully comforting smile, and sees Bumblebee standing sheepishly a few yards away. “ _ I'm too scared to sleep, _ ” the scout starts, “ _ Will you stay with me? Just for tonight? _ ” He sounds like he thinks he's going to be rejected, especially after what Megatron did while in control of his body, and he trembles gently and doesn't meet Ratchet's optics.

“Of course, Bumblebee.” Ratchet powers down the console, keeping his voice low and comforting. He doesn't miss the small jump his answer provokes, or the way Bumblebee relaxes noticeably. “Come on. You should have been asleep hours ago, little one.”

It's not too much of a surprise when Bumblebee reaches out to hold his servo on the walk to his berthroom, but the smaller 'bot certainly sees it as one when Ratchet accepts. “It's alright. I'm not mad at you, I promise. I love you,” Ratchet reassures Bumblebee, letting him lean against his shoulder. Bumblebee purrs happily, almost tripping his adopted carrier by pressing too close.

Once they reach his berthroom Bumblebee regrettably has to let go to key in his passcode, but his door wings are raised happily and the second the door closes behind them he slides back his mouth plate to show a joyful smile. He takes Ratchet's servo ago and pulls him towards the berth after flicking off the lights, and promptly falls onto the berth when he misjudges the distance to it. Ratchet laughs quietly, helping Bumblebee right himself, and they settle in for the night.

They end up the way they always have since Bumblebee was half the size he is now: Ratchet on his back with Bumblebee lying on his chest, purring happily as their body heat mixes under the blankets. Ratchet gently pets Bumblebee's helm and shoulders, reassuring him that he's done nothing wrong.

“ _ You're not mad at me? _ ” Bumblebee asks, wide optics flicking up to watch Ratchet's expression.

“Of course not, little one,” Ratchet soothes, “It wasn't your fault. You're the one who saved Optimus. I'm not mad at you, I'm proud. You tricked Megatron into showing you the cure for Cybonic Plague. And you kept him from hurting Rafael. You did well, Bumblebee.”

Bumblebee blushes at the praise, pressing his face to Ratchet's chest. His relief and happiness is as obvious as his optics are blue. The blankets tent up where his door wings are raised high, and Ratchet chuckles at the sight.

“Alright. You'd better get to sleep, bitlet. You’ve had a big day,” Ratchet says. Bumblebee fake-groans, pretending to not want to sleep, but he's actually exhausted. He says a mumbled “ _ goodnight, carrier” _ and snuggles closer to Ratchet, who smiles softly and shutters his optics. Soon enough, the only sound is quiet snores as the two get much-needed rest.


End file.
